Cleo de Nile
Cleo de Nile is daughter of the Mummies. Personality Cleo is extremely royal, so she expects everyone to treat her like it. Usually, her attitude is selfish, spoiled, and arrogant; she can't be entirely blamed for her behavior, because it's shown that she was raised to be like this. She is extremely competitive with other ghouls, especially Toralei Stripe. But deep down, Cleo's a very caring, kind, and thoughtful ghoul who cares about her friends. Although Cleo has been known to take advantage of her friendship with Ghoulia Yelps by using her as a personal assistant or cheating off of her, she's very kind to her, and has helped her to overcome her shyness, showing that she really does care about Ghoulia and the friendship they share. Appearance Cleo de Nile is a mummy in the possession of long black hair with brown and gold highlights. Her skin is mocha colored, smooth and flawless. She has turquoise eyes, though they've also been depicted as green. Many things about her point to her regal heritage, such as her ever-present burial wrappings, which she has to wear lest she disappear into dust, and a blue jewel under her right eye. Generally, she wears thick bright eyeshadow, highly pigmented lipstick (cherry red, gold, blue, green), and always wears thick black Egyptian-style winged eyeliner. Relationships Her Family Cleo lives with her father, and older sister, Nefera de Nile. Her dad's name is Ramses de Nile, and he's an antiques dealer. So far, nothing is known about Cleo and Nefera's mother. She has an aunt Nefertiti and two uncles. The one who had overthrown her father and seem to be passed a long time ago and the other named Tut, who owns a yacht. Cleo mentions having an older sister called Nefera de Nile, who's out of the country with their father. Clawd also mentions Nefera being the previous fear squad captain. Nefera is said to be a model in Cleo. Cleo and Nefera don't get along very well. Her mother is Dedyet de Nile, who is an archeologist. Friends Her best friend is Ghoulia Yelps. Romance She and Deuce Gorgon are in love with each other. Abilities Being daughter of the Mummies, she has the power of Ancient Egyptian magic and the Bandage Whip. Trivia *Her favorite subject is "Geometry". *She has a dislike in Donnie for a bit (Because he hates magic for a little), but they both are good friends with each other. *She is the first ghoul in Monster High who asks the Turtles to practice her to be a kunoichi. *She's afraid of the dark and spiders. *She never known that the Kraang was once lived in her home country. **The Kraang, in their human disguises, conspired with the closest advisers and uncle of her father to take him, her and her sister and mother down. Category:De Nile Family Category:Good Girls Category:Possibly Mutants Category:Likes to say Booyakasha! Category:Fearleaders Category:Mummies Category:Teenagers Category:Allies of the Heroes Category:Mammals Category:Leaders Category:Siblings Category:Monster High Students Category:Former Humans Category:Deceased